Suzy Ship's Funeral
Suzy Ship's Funeral is the 3rd episode of the 27th season of Under Peppa's Pants, and the 253th episode overall. Author's Note Note: I wrote this because i was bored again. Please don't block me and please respect my opinion to it. Please. Plot cuts at Peppa Pig's house in cloudy weather, and zooms into the window Peppa: Mummy, can we do something today? Mummy: No. ringing Mummy: I'll get it. grabs the phone and anwsers Mummy: Hello? Koraemon: in phone Hello, Mummy Pig. I've have terrible news. Mummy: What's the bad news? Koraemon: It's Suzy Ship. She passed away yesterday. Mummy: Oh No! Koraemon: We're having a funeral at the Peppatown Church. hang up Mummy: Peppa, George, Suzy Ship passed away yesterday. George: loudly Mummy: We're going to the chunch for his funeral. At the chunch Pastor Tiger: We are gathered here today to honor the life of the beloved Suzy Sheep. A friend of many, and a truly unforgettable Peppatown resident. George: that cry from the first episode Pastor Tiger: As he leaves our world and ascends to the next, We will now and always remember him and the impact he has left on us all. May Suzy Sheep rest in peace. Everyone: crying loudly Pastor Tiger: We will now bow our heads in prayer and wish Suzy Sheep the best in the next life. Everyone: AMEN Pastor Tiger: Very Good. Pastor Tiger: Now let's go to Peppatown Cemetary. At the Peppatown Cemetary Mr. Hyena: Okay, somebody bury this. Mrs. Sheep: cries Suzy Sheep, you were a good kid. I'll miss you. cries minutes later Miss. Cheatah: Throw roses at him for his blessings. all throw roses at him George: loudly Meanwhile... Koraemon: YOUR MAKE FUN OF ME! YOUR FOOLED ME AND CAUSE ME TURNED INTO THE SUZY SHIP CONSPIRACY! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup: NOPE. Townspeople: Powerpuff Girls… Man: You did this. to the girls; a hand points at them. Townspeople: You did this. Blossom: shaking No! Townspeople: Why’d you leave us, Powerpuff Girls? Why? You weren’t Townville to protect us. of them points at the girls again You weren’t here. Koraemon: loudly to the girls, now surrounded by a forest of pointing fingers. Townspeople (Voice only): It’s your fault. Your fault. view of them and the girls. Your fault. Your fault. repeat this mantra as the camera cuts to the girls. They are visibly distraught by the accusation. Blossom: Wh…wh… at hands, voice breaking What have we done? Buttercup: No…No!…NOOOOOO!! Bubbles: pulling pigtails WHYYYYY?? breaks down. girls, now all screaming, take off and head straight into the sky. From outer space, we see them float away from Earth for a long moment. Next, they back away from each other slightly, point themselves down toward the planet and hit the gas. They jam it across the Peppatown and disappear in a flash of light and a clap of thunder. screen turns black Koraemon (Voice only): Haha, That is so... Suzy Sheep: punches throught grave AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! Everyone: Screams Koraemon: Oh No! We accidentally buried him in the wrong place and now she's dead and alive and crazy and unstoppable! Everyone: and Running into circles Peppa: OH GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?! Suzy Sheep: incredibly fast Koraemon: We have to kill him again! Peppa: How but why?! Koraemon: By killing him again! Mummy Pig: Everybody, weapon up! Everyone: to throw forks and spoons at Suzy Sheep Suzy Sheep: flinching a lot Koraemon: a banana George: a pile of trash on Suzy Sheep's head Suzy Sheep: loudly throws a banana peel and Suzy Sheep falls, and Koraemon pushes Suzy Sheep into a huge hole Daddy Pig: And now a final touch! Sheep's eyes turn completely red and he flops on the ground absolutely still Peppa, Koraemon: ???? starts raining from the sky is only disintergrates Suzy Sheep Mummy pig: We did it. We're safe now kids. We're safe. Peppa: I'll miss you, Suzy. into laugh-cry emoji Mummy Pig: Eww... screen turns black again Koraemon (Voice only): Haha, That is so cool again! Did You Really Think I Let Suzy "Ship" Live? (Not Availabe on Reruns and Internotial airings expect South Korea airings) Static plays for a 3 seconds and the screen cuts to Suzy Sheep aggressively punches throught grave again. Suzy Sheep: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! a few seconds, however, the tri-colored lightning bolts crack across the sky, and Suzy Sheep finds himself looking up at three gargantuan Powerpuff Girls. They look as if they have him right where they want him. She looks around and begins to run, the background behind him turning to vertical black stripes on a white field. Pull back to show him running in very slow motion down a long corridor with these stripes on the walls. This shot is seen as if it were a photographic negative—white becomes black, blue becomes orange, and so on. The accompanying music sounds as if it is being played backwards. she has nearly reached the camera, the view shifts to behind him. The end of the corridor begins to recede and fade from sight as he keeps running. She looks back over his shoulder, panicked and terrified, and the camera turns around to show the girls floating toward him with evil smiles on their faces. They are in normal color. He runs on, still looking back for a while before turning to see ahead of himself. The door finally comes into view; he runs head-on into this, normal color and motion returning. tumbles backward to the floor and looks up at the door, then reaches up and opens it. It swings open to reveal a huge pink eye blinking at him from a pink face. The features around the eye socket suggest feathers. Suzy Sheep recoils in shock at the apparition and stars running back up the corridor at top speed. Around him, the walls, ceiling, and door fall away like oversized playing cards, leaving the floor floating in space. Side view of him as a giant pink chicken with a black stripe around its midsection and red tail feathers—Blossom—gives pursuit. Behind them, surreal colors and shapes float past. The camera follows the two. It strikes at him twice with its beak, the background exploding briefly with each peck. she stops short and runs in the opposite direction as a light blue chicken with a black stripe and yellow tail, Bubbles, has joined the chase. She tries to peck him once, the background exploding again, before she jumps into a hole in the path. Buttercup’s green, black-striped poultry equivalent, sporting a black tail, runs up and plunges its beak in after him, and the background changes briefly to show a praying mantis during this digging. Suzy Sheep is yanked out as the original surreal pattern reappears, and Buttercup throws him down the path with the backdrop going into an insane swirling motion. All three begin to peck at him, throwing feathers everywhere, the background swirling again. the feathers clear, the girls—now back to their normal selves and sizes—are pounding on him with pillows. A large, glowing vortex is seen behind them; this grows gradually until it fills about half the screen. Buttercup and Blossom fly in and hit him at point-blank range, and Bubbles throws her pillow. It floats against a white background as the Suzy Sheep’s head moves into view to rest on it. The scene dissolves around him to his bed; she is sleeping peacefully, with no sound but the ticking of a clock. a moment, she sits up suddenly and looks around himself. She smiles, relieved. However, the bed begins to shake and rattle, meaning this abuse is far from over. Its legs begin to grow, elevating him toward the dome of his lair. She breaks through it; cut to outside as he is lifted high above its surface. The bed pulls its legs out through the hole and plants them around it, and he wobbles back and forth in midair. Close-up of him as he begins to look slightly seasick. him, the scene dissolves to an expanse of water; his bed becomes a large wooden crate, with a pillow for his head. The background takes on a weird yellow-orange color, as of the sunset reflecting off the ocean. Pull back somewhat to the sound of seagulls calling to one another. A yellow fin breaks the surface and begins to circle the makeshift raft. Suzy Sheep watches nervously as it moves behind him and disappears from sight. Pull back again as a huge head with a mouth full of deadly pointed teeth surfaces. The creature, which has Bubbles’ hair, roars at a deafening volume and swallows the raft whole. When it dives, we see that it is indeed Bubbles—the fin was one of her pigtails. [Suzy Sheep slides down her gullet at high speed and lands on a pile of sand. More of this begins to spill onto his head, burying him; pull back to show him trapped within an hourglass. The girls fly into view to watch him, with various clocks and timepieces in the background. And the scene cuts to Koraemon appears on the white screen and looks down at a watch on her wrist. Zoom in on its face; Suzy Sheep is now being used in place of Mickey Mouse, his arms rotating to show the time. These meet at 12:00, and the camera cuts to the face of an alarm clock. Turn up to show him mounted on top as the bell, with the striker poised next to his head. He looks quite nervous at the prospect that lies before him. The striker hits him, and we hear the bell ring. And the screen shatters like glass and cut to the black screen, and Ren's creepy laugh from Ren & Stimpy episode "Stimpy's Invention" plays on the background] THE END Trivia * This is a very dark and unique episode. * This is All Charaters's last appearence and The Powerpuff Girls's only appearence. ** But, Peppa meets Suzy's Ghost is the Peppa and Suzy, Koraemon's last appearence. * The chunch looks like some abandoned church inside. * This episode is shares the same plot of Grandpa Pig's Funeral, while the near end of the episode is shares the same plot of The Powerpuff Girls episode "Dream Scheme". * It's revealed Koraemon get fooled by The Powerpuff Girls and causing him crazy on The Peppa Conspiracy! and Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Shit and the Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup up, Later they the Suzy Sheep up for unknown reasons, But they still are enemies. * During a scene, Bubbles acted like Jaws at one point, parodying the movie's certain scene. * The creepy laugh black screen is reused from The Peppa Conspiracy! and Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Shit. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under Peppa's Pants Category:Episodes with death Category:Creepypasta-ish Category:Ultra Creepy Category:Crazy Category:Creepy Category:Crossovers Category:Scary Category:Episodes where something bad happens